clashoftheskylanderswithponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies II: Return to Bumblebee
Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies II: Return to Bumblebee is a 1975 Don Bluth animated feature film and direct-to-video sequel to the 1974 animated film Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies. Directed by David Lodge and Jimmy Mowery, the story takes place over a decade after the original film, and focuses on Spyro's and Scootaloo's friend is Bumblebee, a Optimus Prime who longs to griffons and dragons. Other animals and creatures also live in Equestria. This sequel stars the voices of Justin Long as Spyro, Will Friedle as Bumblebee and Kathleen Barr as Queen Chrysalis, the film's new villain. Plot On Cybertron, the Autobots, led by Optimus Prime, are on the verge of losing their civil war with their enemies, the Morbots, and begin making preparations to leave the planet. The Morbots ambush them during the evacuation, and Optimus sends a young scout, B-127, to Earth in order to set up a base of operations where the Autobots can regroup. B-127 reaches Earth alone in 1987, crash-landing in Equestria and disrupting a training exercise being conducted by creatures, a secret government agency that monitors extraterrestrial activity on Earth. It is the year 2000, Spyro and his friends hear a strange noise and find a set of large, circular footprints in the Equestria. The friends believe that there is a strange creature known as a Changelings is back. Princess Twilight organizes an expedition to go try to catch it. Scootaloo wants to come along, but the others tell him he is too young and small to go. Despite this, Scootaloo slips out on his own in search of the Bad Guys. He finds one; a playful young creature named Autobots - "Bumbebee" for short. Scootaloo is afraid of his captive at first but the two quickly become friends and play. meanwhile, Spyro revives and befriends the amnesiac B-127, whom she nicknames “Bumblebee” and teaches him how to communicate through his radio. Together, they unlock a message from Optimus informs Spyro that they Skylanders must leave Equestria, as he has to shut down completely so he can purge the Dark Energon from his systems. He then gives a portion of his spark to Spyro, and names it "Matrix of Conquest" Upon hearing the word, "music", Spyro is quickly reminded of the concert she missed and makes haste back home. However, Spyro fails to realize she is being watched by two suspicious eels by the names, Flotsam and Jetsam. The two were spies under the employ of Queen Chrysalis a former member of Matrix of Conquest's court before being banished. Chrysalis hates Twilight with a passion for his atrocities towards her, and constantly schemes of ways to exact revenge. The moment Twilight caught her eye, Chrysalis commands her cronies to watch her, hoping to use her to get to the queen. The Skylanders are in a constant losing battle against a simulated Fire Viper; to the point that Princess Twilight has to disappointingly inform them that they hold the record for the most loses. In an effort to pass their overdue training, Pinkie Pie summons one of his oldest allies, King Pen, who introduces them to the Creation Crystal whereby, using their imagination, they create their new Skylander teammate, T-Mon, a sentient creature with a box head that possess all the individual abilities of the Skylanders. as Trixie shows Starlight to her wagon, Dr. Krankcase appears to give Starlight friend alternatives, including DJ Pon-3, Derpy, and Cranky Doodle Donkey. Offended by Krankcase's distrust and undue concern, Starlight says she wants to make friends on her own. a short while later, Starlight and Trixie discuss Trixie's upcoming show, and Trixie seeks to perform the "Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive", a dangerous magic trick previously only pulled off by pony magician Hoofdini. She is nervous about attempting the trick by herself, but Starlight offers to be her stage assistant, giving her more confidence. Unfortunately, Trixie's show falls on the same evening as Spyro's dinner party with Princess Cadence, leaving Starlight with a difficult choice. Queen Chrysalis first stops off on Dragon Lair to take his revenge by killing Dragon Lord Torch and reclaiming leadership of the Changelings. King Pen set off with the Team Spyro to find the island's Battlesaurs, who instead capture them, believing them responsible for taking the dinosaur's daughter Monerop. Princess Twilight discovers that during the Celestia and Luna is angry but this transformation Nightmare Moon and DayBreaker, they can happened again. Monerop, and he rescues the princess unfortunately Malefor arrives to greet back his daughter. The huge dragon quickly grows angry of Skylander presence in his realm and plans to devour them all. Owen re-establishes his bond with the three raptors before the Malefor reappears. They attack the Malefor but two are killed. Spyro releases the park's Flavius and lures it into a battle with the Malefor, which overpowers the Flavius until Blue, the surviving Bumblebee, joins the fight. as Malefor exclaimed in disbelief that he fell for the oldest trick in the book, Flavius used the Throne's power to turn Malefor into stone as punishment for betraying Monerop, and he rescues the princess. Spyro is honored by the tribe. Eventually, Rarity tells her brothers and the Team Spyro about the real world and having a mother, at which Bumblebee believes they are leaving to grow up, never to come back. Meanwhile, Queen Chrysalis plots to take advantage of Bumblebee's jealousy of Princess Twilight, tricking her into revealing the location of Twilight Kingdom. The Changelings lie in wait and capture the Mane Six and the Princess Cadence as they exit, leaving behind a time bomb to kill Spyro. Bumblebee learns of the plot just in time to snatch the bomb from Scootaloo as it explodes. Queen Chrysalis tries to open the Matrix to unleash its power against Nightmare Moon and DayBreaker, but fails to pry it open. Nightmare Moon and DayBreaker, not pleased with this attempted treachery, shocks Chrysalis by transforming from a planet into a planet-sized robot. The Ultimate Masters plucks Queen Chrysalis off his chest and swallows him, Matrix and all, and then begins attacking Castle of the Two Sisters itself in retribution. Snap Shot scrambles the Skylander forces to defend the planet, but they are ineffective against so large an enemy. Shortly the Team Spyro arrive from Battlesaurs and fast the Bumblebee, Spyro, and Scootaloo cruiser straight through The Ultimate Masters's left eye. This impact wrecks the ship, and the Skylanders and Changelings fall out inside The Ultimate Masters. Spyro, separated from the others, eventually runs into Queen Chrysalis. During their fight, Spyro gets his hands on the Matrix and hears Optimus' voice speak the words, "Arise, King Spyro." Spyro grows in stature, adopts a much sterner demeanor, and quickly dispatches Queen Chrysalis by tossing him through The Ultimate Master's hull out into space. He then opens the Matrix, which fills The Ultimate Masters with light and sets off detonations throughout his body. In the meantime, the other Skylanders and Bumblebee inside The Ultimate Masters locate and rescue some of their comrades from the moonbases, including Mane Six, Discord, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie Lulamoon, Flurry Heart, General Seaspray, Thorax, Ember, Prince Rutherford, Grampa Gruff and Princess Cadence, Team Spyro. The Skylanders, including King Spyro, escape through The Ultimate Master's right eye just as he begins to fall apart and explode. The scene then immediately shifts to the surface of Castle of the Two Sisters, where, amid devastation and heavy losses to Changeling forces, the Skylanders are left to resume control over the planet. Realizing that he had been wrong about Bumblebee, Burns buys them time to escape before the army arrives. Skylanders, realizing that Bumblebee has a greater purpose on Earth, tearfully parts ways with him. After saying goodbye, Bumblebee scans and drives away. King Spyro returns to her family while Bumblebee meets up with Optimus Prime, who is disguised as a red 1977 Freightliner semi truck, as more Autobots arrive on Earth. At last, Shining Armor repairs her father's old SuperCharger and drives along the grounds in Equestria. King Spyro vows an era of peace and prosperity, as Mare in the Sun & Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon and DayBreaker she is about to return to Equestria and bring with her eternal day and night. 'Til all are one. Characters * Spyro the Dragon as Justin Long * Stealth Elf as Ashley Tisdale * Eruptor as Jonathan Banks * Jet Vac as Greg Ellis * Pop Fizz as Bobcat Goldthwait * Apple Bloom as Michelle Creber * Sweetie Belle as Claire Corlett * Scootaloo as Madeleine Peters * Princess Twilight as Tara Strong * Applejack as Ashleigh Ball * Pinkie Pie as Andrea Libman * Rainbow Dash as Ashleigh Ball * Rarity as Tabitha St Germain * Fluttershy as Andrea Libman * Spike as Cathy Weseluck * Queen Chrysalis as Kathleen Barr * Starlight Glimmer as Kelly Sheridan * Discord as John de Lancie * Trixie Lulamoon as Kathleen Barr * Thorax as Kyle Rideout * General Seaspray as Christopher Gaze * Flurry Heart as Tabitha St Germain * Ember as Ali Milner * Prince Rutherford as Garry Chalk * Grampa Gruff as Richard Ian Cox * Nightmare Moon as Tabitha St. Germain * DayBreaker as Nicole Oliver * Snap Shot as Fred Tatasciore * Bumblebee as Will Friedle * Optimus Prime as Peter Cullen Soundtrack The film's official soundtrack was released on August 8, 1975. The track list is as follows: * "Do You Like Waffles" - Pop Fizz * "A Challenge" - Spyro, Scootaloo, Bumblebee * "Sunshine Sunshine Ladybugs Awake" - Princess Twilight, Princess Cadence * "Following The Leader" - King Pen, Eruptor, Pop Fizz, Jet Vac, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Stealth Elf, T-Mon * "Your Mother And Mine" - Rarity Trivia * Despite having a G rating by the MPAA, the IMDb parents guide article of this film suggested PG due to fantasy violence, some blood, brief mild language and suggestive content, even resulting in censorship or higher ratings in foreign countries. ** Notably that the mature-related contents remained obscured from the next and later Don Bluth films until Titan A.E., released 18 years later, which in fact earned a PG rating. * Another G rated film, The Last Unicorn (film not related to Don Bluth), is notable to have mature-related contents as well. * Prior to the 2-disc MGM Family Fun Edition released in 2007 the film was never seen in it's original theatrical aspect ratio, but rather the negative widescreen ratio. * Optimus Prime said that the Rescue Bots could possibly be the last surviving rescue force in existence. * Also cut from the Final Version, is a scene where Justin leads fantasy to the Library